gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Радиостанции в GTA IV
Список радиостанций в GTA IV. The Vibe 98.8 Жанр:'R&B, Soul.thumb *Ne-Yo - "Because of You" (2007) *R. Kelly - "Bump n' Grind" (1993) *Mtume - "C.O.D. (I'll Deliver)" (1984) *Alexander O'Neal - "Criticize" (1987) *RAMP - "Daylight" (1977) *The Isley Brothers - "Footsteps in the Dark" (1977) *Jodeci - "Freek'n You" (1995) *Lloyd - "Get It Shawty" (2007) *Jill Scott - "Golden" (2004) *Loose Ends - "Hangin' on a String (Contemplating)" (1985) *Freddie Jackson - "Have You Ever Loved Somebody" (1986) *Dru Hill - "In My Bed" (So So Def remix) (1996) *Marvin Gaye - "Inner City Blues (Make Me Wanna Holler)" (1971) *Minnie Riperton - "Inside My Love" (1975) *Barry White - "It's Only Love Doing its Thing" (1978) *C.J. - "I Want You" (2008) *The SOS Band - "Just Be Good to Me" (1983) *Ginuwine - "Pony" (1996) *Raheem DeVaughn - "You" (2005) Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 'Жанр:'Classic Rock.thumb *The Smashing Pumpkins - "1979" (1995) *Steve Marriott's Scrubbers - "Cocaine" (1996) *Hello - "New York Groove" (1975) *Godley & Creme - "Cry" (1985) *The Sisters of Mercy - "Dominion/Mother Russia" (1988) *Stevie Nicks - "Edge of Seventeen" (1981) *Electric Light Orchestra - "Evil Woman" (1975) *David Bowie - "Fascination" (1975) *Q Lazzarus - "Goodbye Horses" (1988) *Black Sabbath - "Heaven and Hell" (1980) *Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - "Her Strut" (1980) *The Stooges - "I Wanna Be Your Dog" (1969) *Thin Lizzy - "Jailbreak" (1976) *Genesis - "Mama" (1983) *Queen - "One Vision" (1985) *The Black Crowes - "Remedy" (1992) *Joe Walsh - "Rocky Mountain Way" (1973) *The Who - "The Seeker" (1970) *Elton John - "Street Kids" (1975) *Heart - "Straight On" (1978) *ZZ Top - "Thug" (1983) *R.E.M. - "Turn You Inside-Out" (1988) Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 'Жанр:'Jazz.thumb *Count Basie - "April in Paris" (1955) *Chet Baker - "Let's Get Lost" (1964) *John Coltrane - "Giant Steps" (1960) *Art Blakey and The Jazz Messengers - "Moanin'" (1958) *Miles Davis - "Move" (1958) *Charlie Parker - "Night and Day" (1957) *Roy Haynes - "Snap Crackle" (1962) *Sonny Rollins - "St. Thomas" (1956) *Dizzy Gillespie - "Whisper Not (Big Band)" (1957) *Duke Ellington - "Take The 'A' Train" (1941) Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 'Жанр:'Dancehall, Dub.thumb *Burro Banton - "Badder Den Dem" (2007) *Choppa Chop - "Set It Off" (2007) *Mavado - "Real McKoy with a Full Clip" (2007) *Jabba - "Raise It Up" (2007) *Bunji Garlin - "Brrrt" (2006) *Richie Spice - "Youth Dem Cold" (2007) *Chuck Fenda - "All About Da Weed" (2008) *Chezidek - "Call Pon Dem" (2006) *Mavado - "Last Night" (2007) *Spragga Benz - "Da Order" *Bounty Killer - "Bullet Proof Skin" (2007) *Shaggy - "Church Heathen" (2007) *Munga - "No Fraid A" (2008) *Buju Banton - "Driver" (2008) K109 The Studio 'Жанр:'Disco.thumb *Electrik Funk - "On a Journey" (1982) *Don Ray - "Standing in the Rain" (1978) *Cerrone - "Supernature" (1977) *Peter Brown - "Burning Love Breakdown" (1977) *Tamiko Jones - "Can't Live Without Your Love" (1979) *Gino Soccio - "Dancer" (1979) *Suzy Q - "Get On Up and Do It Again" (1981) *Rainbow Brown - "Till You Surrender" (1981) *Harry Thumann - "Underwater" (1979) *Skatt Brothers - "Walk the Night" (1980) WKTT Radio 'Жанр:'Conservative Talk Radio. Liberty City Hardcore thumb {C 'Жанр:'Hardcore Punk. *Murphy's Law - "A Day in the Life" (1986) *Maximum Penalty - "All Your Boyz" (2006) *Underdog - "Back to Back" (1989) *Leeway - "Enforcer" (1988) *Sick of It All - "Injustice System" (1989) *Cro-Mags - "It's the Limit" (1985) *Sheer Terror - "Just Can't Hate Enough" (1989) *Bad Brains - "Right Brigade" (1982) *Killing Time - "Tell Tale" (1989) *Agnostic Front - "Victim in Pain" (1984) The Journey 'Жанр:'Ambient, Chillout.thumb *Global Communication - "5:23 (Maiden Voyage)" (1994) *Terry Riley - "A Rainbow in Curved Air" (1967) *Steve Roach - "Arrival" (1986) *Michael Shrieve - "Communique 'Approach Spiral'" (1984) *Jean Michel Jarre - "Oxygène, Pt 4" (1976) *Philip Glass - "Pruit Igoe" (1983) *Tangerine Dream - "Remote Viewing" (1981) *Aphex Twin - "Z Twig" (1994) *Ray Lynch - "The Oh of Pleasure" (1984) Fusion FM 'Жанр:'Jazz Fusion.thumb *David McCallum - "The Edge" (1967) *Gong - "Heavy Tune" (1978) *Roy Ayers - "Funk in the Hole" (2005) *David Axelrod - "Holy Thursday" (1968) *Grover Washington Jr - "Knucklehead" (1975) *Aleksander Maliszewski - "Pokusa" *Ryo Kawasaki - "Raisins" (1976) *Marc Moulin - "Stomp" (1974) *Billy Cobham - "Stratus" (1973) *Tom Scott & The L.A. Express - "Sneakin' in the Back" (1974) The Beat 102.7 'Жанр:'Hip Hop. thumb *Styles P - "What's the Problem" (2008) *Uncle Murda - "Anybody Can Get It" (2008) *Qadir - "Nickname" (2008) *Busta Rhymes - "Where's My Money" (2008) *Maino - "Getaway Driver" (2008) *Red Cafe - "Stick'm" (2008) *Tru Life - "Wet 'Em Up" (2008) *Johnny Polygon - "Price on Your Head" (2008) *Swizz Beatz - "Top Down" (2008) *Nas - "War Is Necessary" (2008) *Kanye West feat. Dwele - "Flashing Lights" (2007) *Joell Ortiz feat. Jadakiss & Saigon - "Hip Hop (Remix)" (2008) *Fat Joe feat. Lil Wayne - "Crackhouse" (2008) *Mobb Deep feat. Havoc & Prodigy from H.N.I.C. Part 2 Sessions - "Dirty New Yorker D" (2008) *Ghostface Killah feat. Kid Capri - "We Celebrate" (2007) *Styles P feat. Sheek Louch & Jadakiss - "Blow Your Mind (Remix)" (2008) *Papoose - "Stylin'" (2008) Radio Broker 'Жанр:'Alternative Rock.thumb *The Boggs - "Arm in Arm (Shy Child Mix)" (2008) *Cheeseburger - "Cocaine" (2005) *Get Shakes - "Disneyland, Pt 1" (2007) *LCD Soundsystem - "Get Innocuous" (2007) *The Prairie Cartel - "Homicide" (2008) *Juliette & The Licks - "Inside the Cage (David Gilmour Girls remix)" (2008) *Unkle feat. The Duke Spirit - "Mayday" (2007) *The Rapture - "No Sex for Ben" (2008) *Tom Vek - "One Horse Race" (2005) *Teenager - "Pony" (2006) *Les Savy Fav - "Raging in the Plague Age" (2007) *White Light Parade - "Riot in the City" (2007) *Deluka - "Sleep is Impossible" (2007) *The Black Keys - "Strange Times" (2008) *The Pistolas - "Take it With a Kiss" *Ralph Myerz - "The Teacher" (2006) *Greenskeepers - "Vagabond" (2008) *Whitey - "Wrap it Up" (2006) *!!! - "Yadnus (Still Going to the Roadhouse mix)" (2007) Vladivostok FM 'Жанр:'Eastern European.thumb *Ruslana - "Wild Dances" Ukranian FM Version (2004) *Kino - "Группа крови" [Gruppa Krovi / ''Blood Type] (1988) *Marakesh - "Ждать" [Zhdat / To Wait] (2006) *Zveri - "Квартира" [Kvartira / The Flat] (2006) *Seryoga - "King Ring" (2005) *Seryoga - "Liberty City: The Invasion" Вторжение (2008) *Splean - "Линия жизни" [Liniya Zhizni / Lifeline] (1994 or later) *Basta - "Мама" [Mama] (1997 or later) *Leningrad - "Никого не жалко" [Nikogo ne Zhalko / A Pity for No One] (1999 or later) *Ranetki Girls - "О тебе" [O Tebe / About You] (2006) *Dolphin - "РЭП" [Rap] (2008) *Glukoza - "Швайне" [Schweine / Pigs in German] (2005) *Oleg Kvasha - "Зеленоглазое такси" Club Remix [Zelenoglazoe Taksi / Green Eyed Taxi] (2007) PLR 'Жанр:'Liberal Talk Radio.thumb San Juan Sounds '''Жанр: Latin, Reggaeton.thumb *Calle 13 - "Atrévete-te-te" (2006) *Daddy Yankee - "Impacto" (2007) *Hector El Father - "Maldades" (2006) *Voltio feat. Jowell & Randy - "Pónmela" (2007) *Don Omar - "Salio El Sol" (2006) *Wisin & Yandel - "Sexy Movimiento" (2007) *Tito el Bambino - "Siente El Boom (Remix)" (2007) *Angel y Khriz - "Ven Báilalo" (2004) Electro-Choc Жанр:'Electro House.thumb *Padded Cell - "Signal Failure" (2005) *Black Devil Disco Club - "The Devil In Us (Dub)" (2006) *One + One - "No Pressure (Deadmau5 Remix)" (2007) *Alex Gopher - "Brain Leech (Bugged Mind remix)" (2006) *K.I.M. - "B.T.T.T.T.R.Y. (Bag Raiders Remix)" (2007) *Simian Mobile Disco - "Tits and Acid" (2006) *Nitzer Ebb - "Let Your Body Learn" (1986) *Kavinsky - "Testarossa Autodrive (SebastiAn Remix)" (2007) *Chris Lake vs. Deadmau5 - "I Thought Inside Out (Original Mix)" (2007) *Boys Noize - "& Down" (2007) *Justice - "Waters of Nazareth" (2005) *Killing Joke - "Turn to Red" (1979) *Playgroup - "Make It Happen" (instrumental version) (2000) *Liquid Liquid – "Optimo" (1983) The Classics 104.1 'Жанр:'Classic Hip Hop.thumb *Group Home - "Supa Star" (1994) *Brand Nubian - "All for One" (1990) *Special Ed - "I Got It Made" (1989) *Jeru the Damaja - "D. Original" (1994) *Marley Marl feat. Craig G - "Droppin' Science" (1988) *MC Lyte - "Cha Cha Cha" (1989) *Audio 2 - "Top Billin'" (1987) *Stetsasonic - "Go Stetsa" (1986) *T La Rock & Jazzy Jay - "It's Yours" (1984) *Gang Starr - "Who's Gonna Take the Weight?" (1990) *Main Source feat. Nas, Joe Fatal & Akinyele - "Live at the Barbeque" (1991) International Funk 'Жанр:'Funk, Afrobeat.thumb *Fela Kuti - "Sorrow, Tears & Blood" (1977) *Femi Kuti - "Truth Don Die" (1998) *Fela Kuti - "Zombie" (1977) *Lonnie Liston Smith - "A Chance for Peace" (1975) *War - "Galaxy" (1977) *The O'Jays - "Give the People What They Want" (1975) *Gil Scott-Heron - "Home Is Where the Hatred Is" (1971) *The Meters - "Just Kissed My Baby" (1974) *Mandrill - "Livin' It Up" (1975) *Manu Dibango - "New Bell" (1972) *Creative Source - "Who Is He And What Is He To You" (1974) *Hummingbird - "You Can't Hide Love" (1977) Tuff Gong Radio 'Жанр:'Reggae, Dub. *Stephen Marley - "Chase Dem" (2005) *Bob Marley and the Wailers - "Concrete Jungle" (The Unreleased Original Jamaican Version) (1973) *Bob Marley and the Wailers - "Pimper's Paradise" (1980) *Bob Marley and the Wailers - "Rat Race" (1975) *Bob Marley and the Wailers - "Rebel Music (3 O'Clock Roadblock)" (1978) *Bob Marley and the Wailers - "Satisfy My Soul" (1978) *Bob Marley and the Wailers - "So Much Trouble In The World" (1979) *Damian Marley - "Stand Up Jamrock" (2005) *Bob Marley and the Wailers - "Wake Up & Live (Parts 1 & 2)" (1979) Integrity 2.0 'Жанр: Talk Radio. Категория:Радиостанции Категория:GTA IV